Cogumelos de Pijama
by Ikathy
Summary: Fluffy. Como Sakura consegue reforçar suas esperanças ao ver um simples gesto de afeto entre Tenten e Neji no hospital... Ou simplesmente: Neji não quer tirar a roupa. OneShot


_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Cogumelos de Pijama**

Aquele ambiente todo branco do hospital ofuscava os olhos sonolentos da Haruno, que se preparava para atender o quinto chamado do Pronto-Socorro em quatro horas seguidas, de madrugada. Com a cafeína funcionando como seu único combustível, ela saltava os degraus da escada até o hall de entrada do Térreo, onde segundos atrás irrompera Rock Lee.

O shinobi, extremamente esgotado, carregava um desacordado Kiba no ombro direito enquanto apoiava um moribundo Neji no esquerdo. Atrás dele, Shino estava montado de modo estranho em Akamaru e parecia não se mover.

- SAKURA-SAN! -berrou ele, enquanto enfermeiros o ajudavam a colocar o Inuzuka em uma maca. - É... É terrível!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela ao analisar os ferimentos dos quatro ninjas à sua frente, apressada. Neji parecia ser o que estava em pior estado.

- Já estávamos perto da vila mas aí uns ninjas apareceram e Kiba estava em perigo e eu saltei na frente do inimigo e fui nocauteado e quando eu acordei meio confuso Neji estava me carregando mas aí alguma coisa tinha acontecido e eu não sabia o que era porque estava desacordado e eles estavam falando coisas sem sentido e-

- Respire! - Sakura o interrompeu, fazendo-o sentar-se em uma maca. Depois de dar ordens aos enfermeiros para que providenciassem quartos, ela puxou o aparelho em direção ao corredor, sendo seguida por Shino que, aparentemente, estava normal.

- Doutora. - disse uma de suas ajudantes. - Esse Hyuuga teve uma concussão e está perdendo sangue rapidamente. Começo com o procedimento padrão de emergência?

- Sim, eu te alcanço em um segundo. - disse ela, voltando-se para Lee. - Não se preocupe, apenas conte-me o que você _acha_ que aconteceu.

- Não sei... algum tipo de _genjutsu_, mas um pouco diferente. - ele franziu o cenho. - Eles não estão muito normais.

- Como assim? - perguntou, confusa. Sua resposta, entretanto, foi obtida através de Shino, que a estava cutucando nas costas.

- Olhe, - disse ele e a kunoichi girou o corpo, incapaz de ler sua expressão por causa dos óculos escuros. - eu gosto de sorvete.

Antes de ter tempo para piscar, a ajudante apareceu novamente, chamando-a para solucionar um problema mais grave. Sakura, relutante, pediu licença para ambos e desapareceu pela porta, ressurgindo dois minutos depois.

- Lee-kun! - disse ela, desesperada, enquanto gesticulava. - Neji não quer tirar a roupa.

A Haruno poderia jurar que ouvira uma risadinha vinda de Shino, mas provavelmente era só sua imaginação.

- Eu posso imobilizá-lo, mas acho que quebrei minha perna e-

- Não dá para utilizar força porque ele fica se debatendo e o sangue sai mais rápido, mas também não posso aplicar uma anestesia por causa da concussão! - ela queria chacoalhá-lo, mas o pobre coitado parecia já ter sofrido o bastante. - Você o conhece melhor que eu, pense em algo!

- Mas ele não faz esse tipo de coisa _normalmente_, sabe...

- Rápido, ele pode morrer!

- Não sei, não sei, chame Tenten! - exclamou ele, começando a ficar igualmente eufórico. - Ela sabe o que fazer nessas situações!

- Doutora. - interrompeu a enfermeira mais uma vez. - Estancamos o sangramento temporariamente, mas é provável que teremos que costurar os ferimentos.

Sakura colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto e gritou (coisa que só acontece depois de _muita_ cafeína e horas de sono perdidas) para o ANBU que ficava de guarda na entrada do hospital. Algum tempo depois, a companheira de time de Neji fora arrastada até ali, descalça, de _baby doll _e shorts minúsculos que deveriam ser seu pijama, e o cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa de lado.

Ela apertou os olhos diante da claridade do ambiente, mas não havia tempo para muitas explicações.

- Desculpe! - disse a Haruno, puxando a morena para o quarto de Neji. - Apenas convença-o a deixar que nós o tratemos, por favor.

Tenten bocejou longamente e adentrou cambaleando no recinto, parando em frente ao Hyuuga, enquanto esfregava a bochecha. Ele olhou de volta, grunhiu e fechou as mãos nos pulsos dela quando tentou tocá-lo.

- Neji. - falou ela, com a voz levemente rouca e Sakura percebeu que a kunoichi estava ficando mais desperta ao ver o amigo ferido. - Por que você está fazendo isso?

Ele grunhiu novamente.

- Ainda está atordoado por causa de algum tipo de genjutsu. - a Haruno respondeu. - Ninguém consegue se aproximar.

- Entendo. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, então. - Tenten soltou um braço do aperto dele e puxou a maleta de primeiros socorros, pousando-a sobre a cama.

Mas Neji não queria saber e voltou a segurar o pulso dela, murmurando coisas desconexas. Sakura estava apreensiva, mas parecia ser a única alternativa.

Uma pequena batalha silenciosa se seguiu e a morena, calma e cuidadosa, conseguiu incliná-lo para trás, arriando as calças do Hyuuga com o pé, o que não o deixou exatamente _feliz_. Estava prestes a se debater quando Tenten girou e sentou sobre a cintura dele em um ponto altamente _estratégico_, fazendo-o ficar rígido.

Sakura virou o rosto e fingiu que não estava ficando vermelha, e que aquilo era realmente comum entre companheiros de time... bem, mais ou menos.

Desvencilhando os braços facilmente dessa vez, ela abriu a caixa e retirou os materiais de que precisava, começando a limpar um ferimento perigosamente próximo à virilha e Sakura arrepiou-se só de perceber o quão perto Neji esteve da morte certa. Um corte na artéria femoral e ele não teria durado um minuto vivo.

_Um milagre_, pensou ela, encostando na parece oposta. O shinobi não reclamou nem se moveu quanto Tenten começou a costurar o rasgo, que estava por um fio de tornar a sangrar.

Ao analisar a expressão serena de sua amiga, Sakura pôde perceber a intimidade que emanava de seus gestos e percebeu-se refletindo sobre sua relação com Sasuke-kun. Se o Uchiha ainda estivesse em Konoha quando ela se tornara médica, será que ele a permitiria tocá-lo daquele jeito?

_Provavelmente não_, pensou, com amargura. Seu único problema era aquela sede obscura por vingança e isso, por mais que tentasse, ela nunca conseguiria curar esse tipo de ferida. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo _queria_ ser salvo.

Sentiu inveja de Tenten. Ela conseguira quebrar a barreira intransponível que separava o frio e distante Hyuuga das pessoas à sua volta, mas Sakura falhara em fazer o mesmo pelo igualmente frio e distante Uchiha.

Enquanto observava o trabalho dela, perdida em devaneios, uma enfermeira apareceu e avisou-a de que Kiba não sofrera nenhum dano grave e Shino aguardava o neurologista no quarto de Lee que, por sua vez, realmente quebrara a perna - como ele conseguira andar até alicom _duas pessoas nas costas _ela simplesmente não fazia idéia.

Tenten girou de novo para ficar de frente para o rosto de Neji, que estava fazendo um bico. Rindo, ela o puxou levemente para fazê-lo sentar e começou a levantar a blusa dele.

- Não faça isso. - resmungou o Hyuuga, cerrando os olhos, mas não houve nenhuma tentativa de resistência.

_Ele estava ficando sonolento_, Sakura compreendeu ao chegar perto. Quando fora descoberta, porém, ele recomeçara a dar sinais de inquietação.

- Não o deixe dormir, por favor. - suspirou a Haruno, enquanto voltava para sua posição inicial. - Neji teve uma concussão.

- Não tive, não. - respondeu ele, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Tenten, que tentava alcançar um corte nas costas.

- Se eu sair daqui, você vai tentar fugir? - perguntou Tenten, tentando desencostá-lo.

- Vou.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu preciso.

- Por que você precisa?

- Porque.

- Hum?

- Pare, minha voz me irrita. - resmungou ele e Tenten desistiu de tentar retirar a blusa, decidindo por rasgá-la de vez. - Você não poderia ter feito isso.

- Claro que poderia. - respondeu ela. Sakura percebeu que a morena estava falando qualquer coisa para tentar mantê-lo desperto, mas sua preocupação não diminuíra, pois o ferimento localizado na têmpora dele havia voltado a sangrar.

Tenten também pareceu ter notado porque subiu o corpo e ficou apoiada apenas com os joelhos, para ter uma visão melhor do ferimento nas costas do Hyuuga e poder agir com mais rapidez.

- Eu pensei que seus coques eram desacopláveis. - Neji encostou a cabeça mais uma vez nela e encarou Sakura, que arregalou os orbes esverdeados em espanto.

_Ele se encontrava completamente fora de si_, constatou ela diante daqueles olhos desfocados. A enfermeira que o havia atendido anteriormente provavelmente não notara porque, de fato, era difícil diferenciar a íris da pupila dilatada por serem praticamente da mesma cor pálida. E Shino estava de óculos, o que bloqueava sua expressão.

Oh, não.

- Tenten! - chamou a Haruno. - Neji não está atordoado... ele ainda está sob efeito do _genjutsu_!

Lee-kun não fora atingido. Por estar inconsciente, talvez?

A morena, que passou a cabeça por debaixo do braço dele para cortar a linha cirúrgica com os dentes, endireitou o tronco e o forçou a encará-la, fazendo um selo com a mão.

- _Kai_. - pronunciou, mas o Hyuuga ainda parecia em transe. - _Kai_!

- Não está funcionando. - Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Aquele jutsu era diferente de qualquer outro que ela já ouvira falar na vida.

E se Neji e Shino ficassem daquele jeito para sempre? E se ela não fosse capaz de salvá-los, da mesma maneira que não o era com Sasuke-kun? Sabia que era impossível curar os pacientes em cem por cento dos casos, mas falhar agora, e falhar com eles... era completamente inaceitável.

- Acho que devemos... - começou ela, prendendo a respiração.

- Preciso cuidar desse corte na testa primeiro. - Tenten a interrompeu, um pouco hesitante, levando as mãos às laterais do _hitaiate_ do Hyuuga. _Não estava sendo fácil para ela também._

Os pulsos dela foram impedidos com mais força dessa vez.

- Não. - disse ele, firmemente.

- Nej-

- Não.

- Por favor. - insistiu a kunoichi, escorregando os dedos pelo rosto dele. - Neji, apenas olhe para mim.

Os orbes perolados do Hyuuga pareceram focar nos dela por um instante, levemente surpresos, mas ainda perdidos.

- Não se preocupe. - sussurrou ela, enquanto desfazia o nó e afastava o protetor da testa dele, e a Haruno percebeu a mudança no tom de voz de Tenten e um brilho diferente passar pelos olhos de ambos. - Sou eu.

- ... Tenten? - murmurou ele, em resposta, piscando devagar.

Sakura sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer seu corpo quando Neji pareceu lentamente voltar a si. Ele analisava o ambiente em que se encontrava quando tomou conhecimento de seu estado e da posição da kunoichi - vestida de modo indecente - em cima dele.

- O que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou, zonzo. Tentou virar a cabeça, mas a morena o impediu, começando a desinfetar a pele do supercílio. - Foi você que abaixou minhas calças?

Tenten riu com o desconcerto dele e Sakura achou que deveria deixá-los a sós por alguns instantes.

Virando-se para sair, ela suprimiu um grito de susto ao se deparar com Shino parado à sua frente.

- Eu não gosto de sorvete. - disse ele. - Era mentira.

Ainda exaltada, a Haruno o pegou pela mão e o levou ao quarto de Lee, que já havia sido tratado.

- Sakura-san! - exclamou o shinobi, abrindo um sorriso largo. - Como está meu eterno rival?

- Ele vai ficar bem. - respondeu ela ao puxar o Aburame pelos ombros, fitando-o intensamente. - Shino, sou eu, Sakura.

- Interessante.

- Ouça-me: você _tem_ que acordar.

- Eu tenho.

- Olhe para mim!

- Estou olhando.

Sakura tirou os óculos dele e reconheceu o mesmo olhar perdido.

- Vamos, acorde.

- Certo.

- ... Shino?

- Shino. - ela suspirou. Não estava dando certo.

Mais uma vez, a Haruno sentiu inveja de Tenten. Ela fizera com que Neji despertasse apenas _olhando_ para ele, mas Shino não parecia nem próximo de sair de seu transe.

- Bata nele com força! - disse Lee, erguendo o punho direito.

Ela estralou os dedos com a desculpa de que não havia outra alternativa melhor - ou era apenas o efeito, novamente, da cafeína no sangue -, fechou a mão e desferiu um soco no rosto do Aburame, que caiu para trás.

Ele ficou alguns segundos estatelado no chão e depois finalmente pareceu ter acordado.

- ... - Shino levou uma mão à mandíbula. - Sakura?

- Sim! - ela o ajudou a levantar. - Como você se sente?

- ... - ele tirou os óculos da mão dela, recolocando-os. - Responda-me você o que eu fiz para merecer um soco.

- Hum. - ela soltou uma risadinha sem graça. - Longa história. Explico depois.

Akamaru, que estava em um cantinho do quarto naquele tempo todo, latiu de felicidade.

- Bem, - suspirou Sakura, juntando os dedos. - acho que podemos ir para casa.

- _Yosh! _- exclamou Lee, pegando suas muletas. - Agora que Tenten salvou meu eterno rival com o poder do amor que desabrocha na primavera e todos estão bem, eu vou pra casa!

A Haruno juntou levemente as sobrancelhas, sem entender uma palavra do que havia sido dito, até que ele se aproximara, abrindo mais um de seus sorrisos calorosos.

- O AMOR CURA TUDO, SAKURA-SAN! - berrou ele, acenando com a muleta.

Minutos depois, ao passar em frente ao quarto onde Neji e Tenten estavam sentados lado a lado na cama, conversando, Sakura lembrou-se da frase de Rock Lee e perguntou a si mesma se era _realmente_ possível que a kunoichi tivesse retirado o Hyuuga de seu estado de torpor apenas com _amor_.

Era uma coisa boba e ingênua de se pensar, mas algo dentro dela se aqueceu com aquela constatação. Se Tenten conseguira, então ainda havia uma chance para salvar Sasuke-kun, certo?

Com a esperança renovada, Sakura sorriu enquanto ia para casa. Ela _definitivamente_ curaria o Uchiha, mesmo se tivesse que dar um soco nele primeiro.

Mas antes disso, um cochilo seria _ótimo_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Queria postar algo e isso estava no meu HD. Só espero não me arrepender depois. O Neji estava todo acabado porque protegeu a todos! YEAH!

O título é o que eu acho que Neji estava pensando enquanto estava meio grogue e a Tenten estava em cima dele. Percebam, o final era pra ser "mesmo se tivesse que arrancar as calças do Uchiha", mas isso geraria muita ambiguidade. 8D (Motoko, dou permissão para você adicionar pornografia na minha história, HAHAHAHAHA) E a Sakura está boba porque ela é exatamente _assim_, não me crucifiquem.

Bem, é isso. Comentem porque eu quero me empolgar com meus projetos aqui, apesar de não ter tempo nem pra dormir, hoho.

Ika.


End file.
